Ashes to ashes, We'll all fall down
by Skidda
Summary: Death wants life but it will never be.Life fears death but it will always come.Don't pity death because you'll be next.Don't trust life because it will never stay.Give into a Vampire and they'll drain you.Don't look humans in the eye they'll ruin you.
1. To the sinners

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach.... . .....

* * *

Ring around the rosy,

Pockets full of posies,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!

* * *

Falls icy rain poured from the sky pounding on the small child's battered up body. The poor thing moaned lightly sitting up and trying to crawl back to the porch. "P-...Please..." He begged dragging himself up the steps of the porch. "I... I'm sor-" Another kick was received to his chest sending him rolling backwards off the white porch and back into the mud.

"You stupid filthy child!! Do you know how long it will take me to fix the mess you made???" The woman yelled before pushing a piece of her long coal black hair behind her ear. "Do you know how much trouble you put me through??.... And here I thought you would be grateful for me giving you a roof over your head, food in your stomach, and cloths on your filthy little back!" She snarled at him and stared down at him as if he was a rat that just came out of the wast. "I thought I could be your friend and then you pulled this little stunt... You leave me no choice.... I can't let you stay here anymore to in danger my life!! Leave!!"

The boy looked up from the ground his blue hair sticking to his face and mud on his cheeks. He mewled out to her with tear filled eye's and whimpered. "W.....where will...I g-go?"

"To the beasts it the forest!! I do not give a damn anymore!" She glared at him before turning her back. "I hope the wolfs feast apoun your flesh you beast!"

"b-bu-" The small child could not finish as the woman walked back inside the small house and slammed the door. He stared at the door and his lips trembled. He then quickly crawled up the steps and pounded at the door crying. "Please!! I don't wanna leave!!! I'm sorry!! I wont do it again I promise!" He mewled clawing at the door as if to shred it apart with his stubs of finger nails.

"If you do not leave I'll have to get the gun!!" She threatened behind the door, but he kept pounding.

"Please!!! I'm sorry!!!!" He cried leaning against it. "....... I'm sorry......." He mumbled looking at the door's knob hoping it would turn soon........ It never did... Instead the windows it the house went dark as there was no noise it the house. The only sound that was hear was the pounding of the rain on the roof.

He sniffled biting his trembling lip and looking back into the forest."...... She doesn't want me anymore......" He sniffled again picking up his mingled body and headed towards the forest.

_'I'm worthless now.....'_

That was 98 years ago....... Nothing has really changed.. Although I have grown some....But..... The humans still age to hate and the beasts still yearn for the flesh and blood of the sinners. All 98 years brot was more for them to envy as they got foolisher and hateful over the time, but I guess I can't complain cause after all.... I am a beast that needs the sinners to survive.... You can call me Grimmjow. Welcome to my death.

* * *

**READ!!!!!!!!!:**

Woot woot and Hello!!! And welcome to Ashes to ashes, We'll all fall down My first bleach fic!!!.... Oh my that's a pretty long name.... I will just calls it Atawafd....... Well that's funny sounding too.... Hmmm Oh well!! I still say welcome and thank you!!! But just so you know this is a **vampire **story just so you know...... Ya kinda lame right but I got bored ant thought...... 'Hmmmmm I'mma make a Vampire story!!!' So..... Ya..... I sure hope people are not lazy and read this other wise they'll be really lost in the next chapter!!.... Hee hee that would be SO funny!! Thank you!!

Your loving story writer person:

Skidda

P.S.

**I like criticism just so you know so you don't have to hold back...... Unless it's very mean and all you wanna say is that this sucks and I should jump off a bridge cause I fail at life....... That would be a little too far but you can tell me why it sucks and what I can do to fix it!! Just the bridge part will hurt my feelings......**


	2. Big girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing....

* * *

Speech:

"Speech" Outside taking. Only hearing nothing more.

"Speech" Normal.

'Speech' thinking.

* * *

Ring around the rosy,

Pockets full of posies,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!

* * *

Snow glided to the ground from the night sky. A little girl about 7 years old stayed awake to watch it fall. 'Such a peaceful wonderful night,' She thought to herself sadly 'to bad it wont last long though.' She sighed looking at her small flowed watch on her wrist. 3:46. She then looked back at her older brother sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room 'Any time now daddy will be ho-' Then down stairs the front door was heard banging opened and slamming shut. Making her brother wake up. The loud foot steps of working boots were heard.

"Where were you?" Asked the feminine voice of Mother.

"None of your damn buisness!" He yelled slurring a bit.

"You were with _HER_ again weren't you? The whore you love to fuck so much?"

"What the fuck is your problem? I wasn't with anyone!!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me!! It's bad enough I caught you 6 different times already!! So whats the fucking point of keeping it a god damn secret anymore?" The small girl held in her tears as a loud slap was heard from skin contact to skin.

"Don't you talk to me like that.... Bitch!"

"You hit me you fucking bastard you actually hit me!!!" Sniffling the young girl then got up out of her bed and quickly scurried into her older brothers bed who lifted up the covers for her. He put his arms around her in a comforting manner shushing her about not to be afraid and everything would be okay.

"Shut the fuck up!!"

"This......... Is the last time you... EVER do this to me you mother fucker!!....... I'm leaving..."

"Great get the fuck out of my house." Mothers light footsteps were then heard coming up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the my children!"

".... Excuse me? Don't you fucking dare touch MY kids Bitch!"

"Well MY kids don't need a drunken pot-head for a father"

"You touch them I'll kill you!"

"Fuck off!" The knob to the bedroom door turned opening just a sliver before it slammed shut with as much force as a sliver could get. And then a scream was heard.

"I said you ain't takin' my kids!"

"Let go of my hair!!" Tumbling and then crashing came in the small room that seemed to echo it around as if the fighting parent were in there.

Whimpering the small child cryed into her brothers pj shirt.

"Please make it go away!" She begged him.

"It will.... Just be patient!" He whispered to her trying to calm the small child down. "Mom and dad are just angry right now it'll get better." He douted himself but tried it to comfort his baby sister.

More crashing was heard along with the braking of glass before silence.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

"If you don't step back I will blow your mother fucking brains out mother fucker!"

"YOU don't have the guts **BITCH**!" A loud bang was heard and a scream of fright. "You shot at me!!"

"I'll do it again!"There was a pause, the tension in the air that was so thick you wold have to cut it with a chain saw, even if it was only heard in the children's room you could still feel it.

More gun shots where heard and then crashing and grunts of frustration and wreasling. Gun shots then..... Nothing. Every thing stopped. Their was no more yelling, screaming, crying it was just nothing, nothing at all.

The children sat there holding each other one trying to be brave while the other braking down.

"Shhh shhh shush now..... It's okay...... No more," The young boy told his sister petting her autumn colored hair. "It's all over now no need for crying! I thought you where a big girl!" The little girl looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"I-I..... I a-am aa...... bi-big-" She couldn't speak the rest as she trembled and sobbed.

"So... No c-crying okay?" Her brother smiled weakly wiping her face and using his blanket to blow her nose. "Okay... Now you stay here so I can go check on mommy and daddy okay?" He asked her patting her back before getting up. She grabbed his pj shirt and shook her head.

"Don't leave me." She begged trying to hold back her tears. He turned to her patting her head.

"I'll only be gone for a moment.... Okay?" He asked again looking her in the eye but she looked away. He just followed her glance. "Okay?" She sighed nodding her head looking at him strait in the eye and sniffling. "Okay! I'll be back. He then retried his mission to see what happened but this time instead of holding him back the little girl held her self tight and hopped for the best.

"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright, please be alright." She mumbled it over and over to herself hopping, no praying for the best still praying that her mommy and daddy were okay and this was all just a very bad dream. She sniffled and teared up rocking her self back and forth but stopped when that dreaded sound was heard once again. That gunshot.

* * *

Hola!! This is my second chapter of AAWAFD!!! Heehee oh my god that's so funny!! Well the name is at least I'd like to thank you for reading! This chapter.... Well I think it's kinda mean but just to let you know this happened to no one I know! If this kinda stuff happened to you I'd like to say I'm very sorry... There no flames please of telling me what a sick person I am if you think that please! And thank you very much!


	3. Bad boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Ring around the rosy,

Pockets full of posies,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down!

* * *

Every step he took was agonizing, he didn't want to leave his poor little sister alone. He could still hear her crying even from who far he was from their little room, but Sora had to see what was up. Had they finally killed themselves yet? Were they finally gone? Out of their lives for good? He hoped so.

Reaching down stairs he inspected the room, the lamp had fallen down, as well as the table that had held it. The living room couch had scooted a bit but there was no sign of his parents. Walking around a bit he started looking, replacing everything that had fallen and even moving the couch back to where it was. If his sister came down to see the traces of their parents fighting she would surely cry more. He didn't want that.

The kitchen wasn't that far away, and from the look of the make sheet door on the ground that had blocked the view of the messy place out he knew that the fight had gone to there. Going inside it didn't take long for him to see the scarlet fluid that was spreading threw out the cracks of the tiles. A grin couldn't help but crack on his face.

"Finally gone." He whispered to himself, his curiosity getting the best of him as he stepped further inside, careful to avoid getting any of the still warm liquid on his feet.

There were traces there too of the wrestling the parents had done. The lousy kitchen table and some chairs had fallen. He was going to pick them up too but then he seen it: an arm that stuck out from behind the table. From the look of the pained long nails and the lack of grizzly arm hair it had to be mothers.  
He took his time to get there to see the rest of her, he wasn't too sure if he wanted to see what was gone. Perhaps she had been shot in the head, or something like that. He wondered what it would look like to see an exploded eye. Would it gush out or?

To his disappointment he couldn't really see the gun shot. Her head was still there, and nothing seemed to be blown off, by the look of her shirt drenched in the fluid he guessed that she had been shot in her chest. One of the vital organs or something.

While he inspected he heard something that further made his heart almost drop.

"S-Sora." Came a masculine ragged voice from behind him. Turning around he found his father, he had went to the closet to get one of the rags to cover a hole in his stomach. Although it seemed that mother had pointed the gun in just the right angle to make the bullet take off an ear also. "Sora, call the ambulance." He gave out in a small plead as he coughed. "I'm hurting real bad."

The boy just looked at the older man. That wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to be dead! He couldn't have this! Why couldn't his father die? Turning around he planned to leave his father behind, to let him die on his own. He would shut himself and Orihime in their room and they would go to sleep. In the morning they would both be dead and him and his sister would leave to a new better place. He was about to leave, until he was something black in the corner of his eye. The gun.

Why leave his father's own body to die on it's own? There was no guarantee that it would even die. The old man could just go to a phone himself and call. Sora had to make sure that he died.

The old man must have known what the boy was thinking, because no sooner did Sora start to move to it the man did too. Although he was too injured to get it himself falling on the ground where his dead wife laid.

"Sora, put the gun down!" His dead wheezed not able to make it sound as loud or commanding as he would like it too.

"Dad, put the bottle down. Dad, put the belt away. Dad, don't yell at Orihime. Dad, I didn't do anything. Dad, don't bring women home when Orihime's here. Dad, Dad, Dad, DAD!" Sora began, soft at the beginning, but got louder and louder. He was rehearsing the lines that he had said to his father in his life. He could state a thousand more, but his anger was getting ahead of himself. "Dad... I hate you." With that stated his finger pressed on the trigger and the gun clicked and gave the last shot.

He wouldn't have to deal with his father any more or his mother. No more abuse, no more of having them yell at them for doing something they didn't do, no more of having to do deal with their parents broken marriage. No more, finally no more, but... Now Sora couldn't wait till morning, he and Orihime had to leave now.

Not having any time to clean up the mess he reattached the sheet to the door hoping that would block it out.

He raced up stared to found his sister poking her head out of the door to call for him. Shoving the door open he would beguin packing. Grabbing their over sized cheap school bags and dumping out all the useless contents before starting to shove clothes inside.

"Sora?" Orihime called softly unsure of what he was doing. "Sora? What're you doin'?" He said nothing, only packed checking clothes to make sure that it was what they needed. "Sora? What's-"

"Get your coat." He ordered not looking back.

"W-which one?"

"The one grandma got you before she died."

"But that one's too big, and it makes me all hot and sweaty."

"Just get it! And put some more clothes on under it. Go in layers, it's cold outside."

"We're going outside?"

"Yes. We are going for a trip."

"But Mama said that-" She was stopped as he looked back at her, giving her a look that made her tear up and start to cry again. After she started crying he got up and went over to hug his little sister.

"I'm sorry. We just need to go. We need to leave right now okay?" Putting his hands on her shoulders he would look her in the eye. "Mom and dad left. So we need to go too."

"W-were did they-"

"I don't know. But we need to leave."

He wouldn't say anymore after that. They both packed up as much as they could, dressing in their warmest clothes before leaving that house for what Sora hoped would be forever.

* * *

Good day people. It's been a while no? I've been super busy and stuff and I really didn't have enough time to do anything you know. Also I had mega writers block. I hated that you know. Terrible terrible thing. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to go with what happened you know.  
I have a bit more in mind of what to do but I still need to put it all together you know. Well I hoped you enjoyed.

Your dear loving writer person

-Skidda

P.S.

I likes criticism. :D Smile face

P.P.S

I need to find one of them beta reading guys. I just don't know how though.

**Thank you.**


End file.
